He laugh as he cuts you: year 1
by Mighty-Stick
Summary: um is a crossover for my friend. Alex may be change some from the series. but It is a story that I am supposed to continue at a later point. then with year two.. but more about that later. Dean living a normal life,but tragedy is there and then Alex move in next door.. and nothing stays the same


Dean put the flowers down on Jo's grave. The wind blew cold, just as it had, he remembered, when they met at that hunting trip. Unfortunately that was the very trip she injured his leg, making him unable to do the work he used to. He couldn't decide if he was happy for that or not. They had gone hunting together more after that. And then she let him move in when money got short. He took care of the place while she worked. Things had moved on so fast. Their marriage, taking care of his brothers kids. Mother in laws. He always had something to do so he never got to find a new job... But they had a good run together. He left the grave and went back home. It had gone two months.. It was time for him to get a job or he couldn't keep the house, he knew that.

Sammy was waiting for him at his house when he got back.

-" hi dean"

-" answer is no, sammy. "

-" look you can't have it like this. you can come and live with me and Jessica if you like. Till you get on your feet. "

-" you and your freaky kids, no thanks."

-" fine. Then sell the car. That would bring you some money."

-" you don't touch her!

And I am close to a job anyway " he opened a beer. And then handed one to Sam who rejected it.

-" really what job?"

-" a job.. Are you going to stand around here and nag on me all day or what?"

Sammy sighed and looked At the watch. He did have other things to do. And now His brother wasn't really reachable.

-" I come back tomorrow okay."

He left dean to his own drinking.

Dean hadn't gotten close to a job. He interviewed for a lot but.. It hadn't worked out. He drank up and then went out to try again. How could he not get a job. He was an attractive young male in the peak of life. He couldn't put too much pressure on his leg but he could walk normally and should be able to find a job easily. But no, it's a Small town and people talk. And his attitude had backfired him. there wasn't a lot of untaken works at all and he didn't really rank high with the others in town, for work at least. His charm they liked though it all work that was, was in the mine where he used to work. And he couldn't go back, but he wanted to stay in the town. His uncle bobby had offered him a job with fixing cars. If today didn't go well he would take it. He was good with cars anyway.

Dean came home late. With no luck ,tomorrow he would start work the with bobby. And that was good, but the pay wasn't enough to keep the house...

Dean stood long outside watching the building that was his home. Every crack ,every nail, everything made him ache. He snapped out of it When the neighbor patted him on the shoulder.

-" everything all right?"

-" yeah.. Just looking at things. How are you?"

-" fine thank you. So how did work go?"

His neighbor was a dark skinned man named Uriel. He was a bit older than dean. And bigger built. But he looked more scary than he was. And he had always been a good friend to have next door.

-" not so great. I have given up. I am going to bobby tomorrow"

-" well that's fine right? And hey if you need some extra cash I have some for you to do"

-"work?"

-" more I pay for personal favors. Hey come over to my house and I show what I mean"

-" why not" he shrugged and follow Uriel in. Looking around some.

-" here sit down" he showed dean to the sofa

-" if this is the work I like it"

He took the beer that was offered and drank it.

" so really what is the work"

Uriel stroked deans cheek to his discomfort and then brushed his thumb against his lower lip. So dean opened his mouth some,and stared surprised at Uriel before he was going to shove him away. But Uriel was faster, putting his dick in deans face just next to his lips.

-" I pay good.."

Dean didn't know what to do. If he didn't do this he might lose the house. The house with all the memories. But.. How much was he going to get paid and was it worth it?

" come on dean you know what to do. Do this for me and I pay the rest of the lone "

He had blown people off before for less. He didn't like this but this is how desperate he was.

Shamefully he walked away from there. Throat sore. He went right to bed. The payment would come tomorrow. Lucky if Uriel would back out of the deal, dean had recorded the last bit a bit quick so he could always blackmail him. It was a good thing he was prepared with his phone.

Next morning all hopes dean had Disappeared. Even blackmailing would be useless. The ambulance drove away. And the police sealed the house. Murdered they said.

Dean wasn't happy. Not at all and this dropped the value on the house to. Amazingly enough the house on the other side of deans got sold and moved in to the same day.

Alex smirked when the police drove away. Nobody would ever know who killed the bloody idiot. Ripping his head of had felt great. He was in the way, he needed dean desperate. That was when dean would come to him. Begging, humiliating himself, doing everything Alex wanted. And Alex would take use of that. Using dean till he had nothing left. Now he'd just wait. Keep himself busy with work for the FBI. If his boss only knew the methods he used, damn.

But he was turning impatient for dean.. He was taking too long.

That said he went over to deans place. No one home.. Then he heard someone at the door. He decided to calmly sit down. Who ever walked through that door. He could handle it.

It had been a long day. First the killing and then the work at Bobby's.

Dean fell down on the couch with a beer. They pay he got wouldn't last long. He needed to drink less. He sipped on the beer. Enjoying it to the very last. When the door bell rang,when he went to open, a dark man was standing outside. He was a pretty man about the same age as him. With a death serious grin on his face.

-" hi I'm Alex.

I just moved in next door" he smirked.

Dean thought about it and felt he really didn't have the energy for it, but the Alex guy let himself in. Looking around grinning at a picture of jo with dean, dean thought that was way rude.

-"hi, I am dean. Do you want to borrow a cup of sugar or something "

-" something like that, sugar.." again a grin showed up. Making dean itch.

" I heard you are having money problems"

-" look, very kind of you to be like a jesus of neighbors, but I can't just take money from strangers "

-" oh, I'm not Jesus. The very opposite. And I'm not going to give you money " he took a walk around and then sat down casually on the sofa.

" I heard what you can do for money. And I pay you for it"

Dean thought of throwing the guy out on his ass

-" but I don't pay as good as Uriel I suppose but better than bobby. But be a good sport and you maybe get more"

-" yeah? And what and how do you know about that,?" dean looked for anything to grab to defend himself with. And he hit a jackpot a baseball bat that had been lying around for ages. Good thing he didn't clean. He took it and hid it behind his back.

-" easy. He told me in detail of it with his dying breath " again he smirked calmly and walked up to dean. Dean tried to hit him with the bat,To get him away. He closed his eyes and went for it. When it stopped he opened them. Only to find Alex an inch from his face. Holding the end of the bat in his hand

-" now now dean don't be like that. I am offering you a good deal here" he put one leg in between deans. Stroking against his crotch with his thigh.

" think about it " he whispered in his ear and with that he left. Just walked away. Leaving dean standing in shock.

Next day dean went to the police. He didn't know how to prove it. But that man said he killed Uriel. Like it was something to be proud of. Uriel was a pervert, but murderer is still murderer, and this Alex guy did a mistake telling him. he walked in to the office telling the receptionist that he knew who murdered Uriel, waiting for her to get the one he needed to talk to. He looked around. It wasn't a big department but all there seemed like they had work to do. But not much crime went on in the town. So the killing had spread like wild fire. A lot of the staff looked curiously at him.

Then finally the ones handling the case came asking dean to sit down and tell what happened. But dean didn't say a word. He just sat down. On the other side of the table with a smirk on his face and a special dark uniform.

-" hi im Alex krycek special officer from the FBI I just transferred here. You said you knew something about the murder "

'thats why he could tell me. I can't tell on the guy.. But how...' deans head was spinning. He didn't like that. Angry he walked away, with the people staring at him confused as he left. He went straight to the bar taking a big drink. He didn't care that he missed the work at Bobby's or that it was mid day. He had bigger problems at the moment. Like his killer neighbor

A week passed with nothing, it seemed to calm... He called Sammy a couple of times with no answer. He didn't come over the day he said So no Sammy work didn't pay enough and hiding from his pal next door. Dean was on edge. And when the reminder that he had to pay that lay in the mailbox didn't help. He was screwed. ..

The doorbell rang. Alex had been waiting for that. He had kept himself occupied, but waiting for dean was the main reason he was there. And he was satisfied when he let him in

-" what do you want?"

Dean tried to sound angry but Alex could hear he was scared.

-" I want many things. Be more specific "

-" with me 'officer' or detective. Or whatever"

-" who said I want anything with you ?"

-" why else would you be here"

-" I want to help you dean"

-" don't need it"

-" it's not like you have anything else"

-" I got plenty"

-" like who ? Your brother? And where is he now? Why isn't he picking up the phone ?"

-" you?!"

Dean wasn't really sure what he was going to say next. All he said seemed useless to this guy. And this. What was surely confirmed when Alex threw dean over his shoulder like a bag. And started walking away with him. A bit disorientated and surprised, how could this man be so strong? He carried dean like he was nothing, slowly he worked out that he was moving up the stairs. Then into the bedroom. He got thrown down on the bed with out mercy, and Alex climbed over him.

Then dean suddenly saw two other men in the room. Then none.

-"What the hell is going on here!"

End of " he laugh as he cuts you: year 1 "


End file.
